1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to techniques for transcoding compressed video signals, including application in transcoding an MPEG-2 Main Profile bit-stream into an H.264 Main Profile bit-stream.
Reference to this possible application is not however to be construed in a limiting sense of the scope of the invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
The video coding scheme known as MPEG-2, developed ten years ago, is the current standard for digital video transmission at mid/high bit-rates.
Since 1995, after the finalization of MPEG-4 and H.263, the evolution of digital video communication and compression techniques has led to the introduction of the new H.264 standard (also known as Advanced Video Coding (AVC), or MPEG-4 part 10). In comparison with MPEG-2 and MPEG4, H.264 has a wider application spectrum, ranging from broadcast High Definition Television (HDTV) transmission, to High Definition Digital Versatile Disc (HD DVD), mobile phone and video streaming. In fact, H.264 delivers much higher compression at the same image quality of MPEG-2 and H.263
Nowadays, thanks to digital TV and DVD, the MPEG-2 format is widely used for broadcast and consumer application. MPEG-2 coded material is already extensively present in many homes, in the form of DVD movies or personal videos from portable digital cameras. New video storage and diffusion scenarios are now present, with different requirements in terms of high definition TV (broadcast) and video streaming on small networks (home). The new H.264 codec is quite likely to be the choice for the coming years for all these new applications, thanks to its basic ability in compressing video sequences much more effectively than “old” standards.
In view of the foregoing, all of the MPEG-2 material previously created, broadcast or stored has to be taken into account in this new scenario. Specifically, the need is felt of compatibility with the new standard for carriers still the using MPEG-2 standard by permitting e.g., MPEG-2 to H.264 transcoding.